<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Фея для феи by WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569549">Фея для феи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021'>WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Gone (Anime), Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Mini, Out of Character, WTF Battle 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Феи не умирают. Просто перерождаются.... И только те, кто знает, зачем фее - хвост, становятся Первородными Феями...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Free Underbar/Marlya Noel, Natsu Dragneel/Erza Scarlet, Serge Tova/Klara Kysenaria</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Фея для феи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Зима в Ледрадде — то ещё явление. Холодная и негостеприимная, такая, от которой хочется спрятаться под плед и убежать, закрыть глаза и не видеть. Колючий снег падает с хмурого неба и колет неприкрытые шарфом щёки. Горят замерзшие руки, синеют губы… Феи тут не выживают сами по себе… Но для некоторых, так бывает, есть исключения. Первородные феи, говорят, все когда-то были людьми… Вот и сейчас, в эту холодную ледраддскую зиму, феям было плохо.</p>
<p>А через пустынные дороги разрушенного после военной кампании предместья шли двое. Их звали Фри и Мария. Как они встретились, как познакомились — к чему это глупое знание, когда озябшие руки прячутся под куртками в надежде поймать крохи ускользающего тепла, а посиневшие губы шепчут имена погибших фей? «Сияющий прах» была феей из того самого первородного леса, сгоревшего из-за герцога Кало, Рей Дона, и она знала один небольшой секрет фей, потому что была очень, очень древней феей.</p>
<p>Именно Прах рассказала Мари, а вместе с ней Красному колпаку, фее Фри, и ему самому, что есть где-то далеко город, где феи живут как люди. И зовётся этот город — Магнолия. Именно оттуда приходят Первородные феи, выбирая себе место жительства в этом мире… Но в последние несколько сот лет феям не везло. Потому что выкидывало их в основном как раз тут, в холодных предместьях неблагоприятного зимнего Ледрадда, и они погибали — от холода и невозможности согреться, соединиться с человеком и таким образом выжить.</p>
<p>— Фри… — вдруг замерла Мария, а затем, опустившись на колени, начала голыми руками разгребать снег, всхлипывая от боли в замерзших руках. — Фри, там феи! — и тот опустился на колени рядом, помогая своей избраннице. Это было… Странно и необычно, но после гибели своих фей они не могли поступить по-другому. Слишком сердце тосковало по этому чувству, единению и какой-то мифический избранности, по чувству, что ты, что бы ни произошло, никогда не останешься один.</p>
<p>В холодном снегу, блестевшем на зимнем солнце словно алмазы, и правда лежали две феи. Маленькие зеленоватые светлячки, опустившие крылья и свернувшиеся клубочками, чтобы хоть так попытаться согреться, чтобы хоть так сохранить крохи ускользающего тепла. Мария дотронулась до одной из фей, лежавшей сверху, и вспышка, такая же зеленая, как и сама фея, поглотила небольшую проселочную дорогу. Фри подхватил Марию, укладывая её головой себе на колени. Солдат, уже не солдат-фея, прикоснулся сначала к Марии, а затем дотронулся до феи, оставшейся в холодном снегу, переживая момент слияния — болезненный, но от того не менее приятный. В груди поселилось чувство единения и тепла, как будто там разгорался огонь. Фри хрипло выдохнул в шарф, склонив голову к груди и переживая заново тот самый момент обретения второй своей сущности.</p>
<p>«Фея всегда соответственна тебе», — сказала ему как-то начальница Аулер. Именно она отправила их с Марией сюда, за новыми феями, потому что двое таких сотрудников, ставших вдруг бесполезными, были… неудобны. И она не хотела их терять…</p>
<p>Переживая заново все те ощущения, которые испытал в меньшей степени после операции по приживлению органа феи, Фри рвано выдыхал, стараясь восстановить самообладание. Мария тихо вздохнула, открывая глаза и улыбаясь своему… компаньону, да. Назовем их так. Их миссия была завершена, и настало время возвращаться в родную Рондакию, к начальнице Ауер, Сержу, Кларе и всем остальным. Наконец-то, наконец-то можно было покинуть этот негостеприимный край!</p>
<p>— Мы нашли их, — Мария улыбнулась, кладя голову на плечо Фри, когда они наконец-то добрались до небольшой гостиницы и припаркованного там мотоцикла.</p>
<p>— Да, нашли, — улыбнулся Андербар, растрепав широкой ладонью волосы любимой девушки. — Теперь можно возвращаться к работе.</p>
<p>— Это да, — Мария счастливо вдохнула, садясь на мотоцикл позади Фри. В груди разгоралось пламя чувств феи, и это ощущение, почти забытое, порождало жар по всему телу, предвкушение и надежду на то, что уж в этот-то раз всё действительно будет хорошо!</p>
<p>Дороги сменялись непролазными чащами, чащи — горными тропинками, тропинки — железнодорожными путями. Они возвращались домой! Герои объединённой Зескии снова были в строю. Погибшая Прах, слившаяся в последнем бою с Кровавой Дочерью Вероники, была бы счастлива знать, что её компаньонка продолжает жить своей жизнью и вновь обрела способность улыбаться. Прижимаясь к Фри, сидя позади него на пассажирском сидении мотоцикла, Мария даже не представляла, как скоро она увидит облик новой своей феи и какие сюрпризы это принесёт в будущем…</p>
<p>Мотоцикл резко дёрнуло. Фри вывернул руль, и они унеслись на обочину. Пришлось быстр спрыгивать с транспорта, чтобы не разбиться и не пострадать, но таковы были реалии жизни. На границе Ледрадда и Рондакии их ждала засада.</p>
<p>— О-о, гер-рои! — мужской голос, весьма похожий на голос погибшего генерала Биве, разрезал сумерки. Мария встала в стойку, прикладывая к плечу расчехленное ружьё. Говорившего не было видно, но сияющий в его руках фееборец выдавал его местоположение. Знакомый, между прочим, фееборец! Мария тихо цыкнула. Сын погибшего безумца решил отомстить за отца?.. Но ведь у него не было детей!</p>
<p>…Или они об этом не знали.</p>
<p>— Кто ты? Покажись! — фееборец в руках Фри сверкнул сталью. Изумрудный камень в навершии клинка зловеще испускал свет, грозящий гибелью солдатам-феям.</p>
<p>— Я? Я — сын генерала Биве! — подтвердил худшие опасения Марии юноша, выходя из-за кустов обочины. Он действительно был похож на своего отца: такой же широкий подбородок и тёмные волосы, такой же упрямый, слегка безумный взгляд и сжатые кулаки. — Вы — убийцы и ответите за всё!</p>
<p>С этими словами он напал. Прозвучал выстрел, из-за кустов обочины повыскакивали другие люди. Двое против толпы — нечестное сочетание, но пламя, разгорающееся в груди, давало надежду. Фея жаждала боя, и Мария решила ей не препятствовать.</p>
<p>Удар сердца.</p>
<p>Зелёная вспышка.</p>
<p>Нити, опутывающие Марию и Фри, зажглись особенно ярким огнём, и спустя мгновение в воздух воспарили две феи.</p>
<p>Два… человека?!</p>
<p>Раньше считалось, что первородные феи, самостоятельно вошедшие в человека, могут иметь только человекоподобный облик, но никак не выглядеть точно так же, как люди. Тем не менее две возникшие в воздухе феи, плавно опускающиеся на заснеженную дорогу, выглядели именно как люди!</p>
<p>Женщина с красными волосами, в доспехе, с клинком наперевес, была хмурой. На её руке сияла татуировка, символически обозначающая фею. Её взор пылал гневом, а пухлые губы были сжаты в тонкую полоску. Вторая фея, появившаяся из груди Фри, была не менее человечной, чем её товарка, только это был парень. Пусть и с розовыми волосами, с яркими глазами и полураздетый, он буквально пылал.</p>
<p>— Какого хрена тут происходит, Эльза-а?.. — вдруг спросил он. И чихнул огнём.</p>
<p>Пауза, затянувшаяся после появления человечных, да ещё и говорящих фей, взорвалась гвалтом.</p>
<p>— Феи-люди? Да как такое возможно?</p>
<p>— Так не бывает!</p>
<p>— Риске, ты не предупреждал о таком! — неслось со всех сторон.</p>
<p>— Это ещё что за чертовщина?</p>
<p>— Мы — феи, долбанный ты придурок! — воскликнула женщина-фея и, на миг задумавшись, жестоко ухмыльнулась. — Перевооружение!</p>
<p>Свет затопил просёлочную дорогу, занесенную снегом. Закрытый прежде доспех, больше похожий на латы, растёкся серебристой масляной плёнкой по телу феи, а затем вспыхнул так ярко, что на миг ослепил противников. Мария с восхищением смотрела на свою фею, не веря собственным глазам — она менялась! По собственному желанию! И была такой... такой... Красивой, смелой, уверенной — прямо как Вероника! Доспех, появившийся на женщине-фее, а вместе с ним и само вооружение Эльзы поменялось. Сияющие железные крылья, больше похожие на клинки, сложенные веерами, повисли за ее спиной. Нагрудник стал более открытым, а на голове появилась диадема. Широкая стальная наборная юбка отражала свет зимнего солнца и сияние снега. Кто-то бросил бомбу, взорвавшуюся огнём, но пламя буквально втянулось в другую фею, молодого юношу — фею Фри. Тот причмокнул, втянув в себя огонь, и ухмыльнулся.</p>
<p>— Вот я поел, и силушка вернулась ко мне! — буквально хихикнул он и размял кулаки. Фри ухмыльнулся.</p>
<p>— Вас не спасут ваши долбаные феи! — вскрикнул мальчика, сын безумца, погибшего в восстании, и бросился на фей.</p>
<p>Эльза, взмахнув красными волосами, метнулась ему наперерез. Со звоном столкнулись клинки, ударяясь друг о друга. Встретившиеся клинки высекли друг друга искры, и звон разнеся по поляне, как будто рождая пламя. Вторая фея, юноша с розовыми волосами, зажёг в руках яркие огненные шары, пышущие жаром так, что искажали воздух вокруг себя.</p>
<p>— Повеселимся, уроды? — воскликнул с невероятным весельем в голосе фея, и огненные шары сорвались с его рук, метя в толпу.</p>
<p>Нападавшие люди — очень даже похожие на какую-то разбойничью банду — бросились врассыпную, и все равно огонь подпалил нескольких. Снег оплавился и потек прозрачными слезами, а горящие люди завизжали как свиньи.</p>
<p>Бой завязался с новой силой. Мария присела, обретая дополнительный упор для стрельбы, и порой отстреливала особенно наглых нападавших, пытавшихся зайти со спины к Фри или феям. Эльза сражалась, и парящие в воздухе за её спиной клинки отражали многочисленные атаки, возносились в воздух и обрушивались на врагов карающими дланями небес. Сверкание её доспехов ослепляло, а мастерство не имело границ. Вторая фея разил вокруг огнём и бил кулаками так, что люди Риске буквально отлетали, как будто не фея бил их, а как минимум стенобитный таран.</p>
<p>— Кулак… Разящего дракона! — воскликнул фея, и огненный удар проредил нападавших, словно бы и не заметив никакого сопротивления. Вокруг пахло кровью и горящей плотью. Вскоре нападавшие закончились — кто был мёртв, кто потерял сознание от боли, кто просто убежал. Риске, сын генерала Биве, был спелёнат, и пора было продолжать путь. Тем не менее, просто так прощаться с феями и возвращать их под сердце не хотелось.</p>
<p>— Значит… Эльза и… А кто ты? — Мария с любопытством взглянула на розововолосого парня.</p>
<p>— Я — Нацу! — ухмыльнулся он и поправил чешуйчатый шарф. — А вы…</p>
<p>— Я — Мария Ноэль, — представилась та. — А этот молчун и ворчун, — она хихикнула, — Фри. Мы…</p>
<p>— Я... кажется, я знаю, — смущенно улыбнулась фея. — Вы — агенты организации «Доротея»… Нацу. Это как наша гильдия, — она улыбнулась парню. Тот внезапно засмущался и покраснел как маков цвет. Эльза улыбнулась. — Я... как будто в твоей голове.</p>
<p>— Так и есть, — кивнула Мария. — это связь первородной Феи и носителя; так бывает, когда фея изначально самостоятельно вселяется в носителя. Их связь позволяет не только координировать бой на уровне мыслей, но и передавать сообщения, смотреть глазами феи или носителя, чувствовать… В общем, — Мария улыбнулась, зачехляя винтовку, — это двухсторонняя связь. И, хотя вы — первые говорящие феи, опыт предыдущих поколений говорит, что всё именно так.</p>
<p>— Значит, вот оно как… — зеленый свет окутал Эльзу и Марию, и она вернулась в место под сердцем, в орган феи. Нацу, глянув на Фри и округлив глаза, тоже растворился в привычной феям зеленой вспышке.</p>
<p>— А они... необычные, — Мария улыбнулась, кладя руку на сердце.</p>
<p>— Несомненно, — Фри обнял Марию и поцеловал в висок. Зеленые искры вырвались из груди агентов Доротеи и соединились, породив небольшую вспышку. Мария покраснела.</p>
<p>— Это… странно, — она задумчиво прикусила губу. Мотоцикл удалось достать с обочины, и они вновь катились по заснеженной скользкой дороге, в сторону штаба. — Они ведь, кажется, тоже любят друг друга..</p>
<p>— Это точно, — кивнул Фри. — По крайней мере, — он задумался на секунду, — Нацу точно неравнодушен к твоей фее. И этот их город, как его, Магнолия? Он полон фей, только там это не все существа, а только волшебники. А нам достались феи из фей, хи-хи-хи…</p>
<p>— Это точно! Гильдия «Хвост Феи», то, что они стали нашими феями... Это невероятно!</p>
<p>— Начальница Аулер будет в восторге. Мы опять отличились, — и он совершенно неприлично хихикнул. Мария кивнула, и их дорога продолжилась.</p>
<p>В поезде они выпустили своих фей, и Эльза с Нцу устроились на соседнем сидении, обнимаясь. Они выглядели достаточно гармонично — она в доспехе и с рыже-красными волосами, такая уверенная в себе и сильная даже на вид, и он — с голым торсом, в этом смешном шарфе из чешуйчатой кожи, смешно посапывающий и вцепившийся в Эльзу так, как будто она была настоящим сокровищем, самым ценным и важным в мире. Мария же сидела на коленях у Фри, улыбаясь и перебирая тонкими пальцами с мозолями от спускового крючка его жесткие короткие волосы. Им было хорошо вместе — и по отголоскам их связи с феями они оба понимали, что Эльза и Нацу такая же сложившаяся пара, как и они сами, многое вместе пережившая и прошедшая не просто огонь, воду и медные трубы — не только жизнь, но и смерть, и перерождение.</p>
<p>Когда Мария и Фри добрались до штаба, тот пылал в огне. Наёмники — а это были именно они — с символикой генерала Биви Рискера сжигали штаб Доротеи. Начальница Аулер с Морозняком тушила пожары, и её фея топтался по огню, словно бы по зеленой полянке.</p>
<p>— Стой! — воскликнул Фри и приложил руку к сердцу. Зелёная вспышка осветила площадь перед штабом, и на свет появился Нацу, с развевающимся шарфом из чешуйчатой кожи.</p>
<p>— О, еда! — воскликнул он и резко втянул в себя воздух.</p>
<p>Огонь потянулся к фее, появившейся за спиной Фри, и втягивался в парня, как будто он не огонь ел, а какие-нибудь данго! Вскоре огонь погас, а Нацу сыто икнул.</p>
<p>— Спасибо за угощение! — крикнул он и зажёг на сжатых кулаках огонь. — Эльза-а! Выходи, а то всё веселье пропустишь!</p>
<p>Мария и так держала руку у сердца, готовая позвать Эльзу, и когда по связи фея-носитель пришло нетерпение, она не стала сдерживать свою воительницу, и во вспышке зеленого света, среди лент и искр Первородных Фей из воздуха соткалась воительница.</p>
<p>— Не дождёшься, Нацу! — злая какая-то даже угрожающая улыбка осветила ее лицо. Она сжала в руках свой меч и выставила его перед своим лицом, загораживая собой Марию. — Чтобы я — и пропустила веселье?!</p>
<p>Битва закипела с новой силой.</p>
<p>«Из огня да в полымя», — подумалось Марии, когда она снаряжала свою винтовку новым магазином. Бой кипел, что называется по всем фронтам, и единение Носителя и Феи позволяло вести его ещё более эффективно. Эльза всегда знала, когда её хотят атаковать в спину, и всегда реагировала вовремя, если это не успевала сделать Мария. Спина к спине стояли Мария и Фри: она стреляла, а он ввязывала в жаркий и азартный ближний бой, размахивая поочередно фееборцем и обычным клинком так, как будто родился в руках с ним. Эльза использовала перевооружение и парила над полем боя в демоническом доспехе, а снизу её прикрывал Нацу, и они были по-настоящему сработанной боевой парой. Герцог Кало, Рей Дон, с какого-то перепугу оказавшийся тут же, вместе с Сержем и Клариссой защищал гражданских, и их феи парили вокруг, на поле боя устраивая настоящий хаос внезапными нападениями в ближнем бою и мощными снайперскими выстрелами.</p>
<p>Внезапно Мария покачнулась. Из ее плеча торчал осколок металла, а связанный сын Биви Рискера куда-то пропал. По всей видимости, кто-то из наёмников освободил его. И теперь он тоже ввязался в бой. Какой-то туман, стелившийся по земле явно не от потушенного пожара или чего-то подобного, забивался в ноздри едким запахом. И кружил голову.</p>
<p>Эльза падает, и огромные глыбы едва не придавливают её бессознательное тело. Нацу кричит от боли и страха и прыгает с какой-то башни, чтобы спасти ту, кого любил — но до сих пор отказывался верить. «ЭЛЬЗА-А!» — звучит в ушах крик. Он падает вместе с ней, но прижимает её к себе и закрывает своим телом, чтобы принять удар на себя. Они падают и разбиваются, кровь застилает глаза, но последними словами парня с розовой шевелюрой становится имя любимой:</p>
<p>— Эльза…</p>
<p>Что? Что это было?.. Мария помотала головой и едва успела выстрелить, чтобы спасти Эльзу, но в следующее мгновение боль, пронзившая плечо, заставила её вскрикнуть от боли. Это больше не веселя игра, где они всегда побеждали — противников было слишком много! Эльза была окружена, Нацу — истощён и мерцал зеленым, но упрямо отказывался бросать Эльзу на поле боя одну. Перевооружение уже не срабатывало, и ей приходилось сражаться в том, что есть, но это не отменяло того, как ловко она отражала атаки. Но только и того, что отражала! У неё не было и шанса на контратаку, и она вынуждена только защищаться. Спина к спине с Нацу, вместе даже в посмертии и перерождении, они сражались, как одно целое.</p>
<p>Фри стояла насмерть. За его спиной Мария прижимала платок к ране на плече и упрямо отстреливала, кого могла, из винтовки. Сухие щелчки означали, что магазину пришёл конец, но она не сдавалась и готова была лезть в бой , пусть даже отбиваться придется верной винтовкой. Ей всё равно — жизнь и любимая Доротея дороже... Как и жизнь этого синеглазого упрямого барана, её Фри.</p>
<p>Он падает. Рана кровоточит, и капли, алые как рубины капли падают на далекую землю внизу. «ФРИ-ИИИ!» — кричит она и с разбегу прыгает через внутренний альков, чтобы сбить его падающее тело, и они вместе врезаются в бетонную стену — хорошо, что не в пол с обломками там, далеко внизу! Она его…</p>
<p>— Любишь… — потрясённо прошептала Эльза и выкашляла клочья тумана. Силы покидали её, и фея начинала мерцать зеленым, так же, как и Нацу. Мария насильно возвратила её, и зеленые нити впитались в её тело, чтобы в следующий момент окутать вновь. Эльза рвалась в бой…</p>
<p>— Эльза! — закричал Нацу. Он не понимал ещё, как действует связь носителя и феи, но понимал, что её силы на исходе. Он знал её лучше всего и понимал, что она будет драться, несмотря ни на что. — Ну уж нет! — упрямство и злость, вот что руководило им. Вспыхнула свяь феи и носителя, огнём зажглось тело Нацу.</p>
<p>— Никто. Больше. Не. Погибнет, — он тихо и чётко проговаривал каждое слово. По связи с Носителем приходила волна уверенности и спокойствия, такая монументальная и надёжная, что не было никакой возможности усомниться в успехе. Фри встал, опираясь на фееборца. Второй клинок давно был сломан и обломками лежал у его ног. Андербар понимал Нацу как никто другой — ведь за его спиной раненая Мария, такая хрупкая и нежная, что…</p>
<p>Её запах сводит с ума. Она такая… нежная, наивная, и в то же время упрямая и уверенная… Её тело — как тростник, стройное и тонкое, и в руках так трепетно дрожит.. Её румянец….</p>
<p>Фри откашлялся странным туманом. Он заливался в лёгкие, и дышать становилось всё труднее…</p>
<p>— Нравится тебе моя фея, агент Доротеи? — засмеялся Рискер. — Вызывает самые приятные и тревожные воспоминания… Ещё немного, и он убьёт тут всех — и тебя, и твою бабёнку, и ваших разумных фей… А после — Зеския превратится в АД!!!</p>
<p>— Ты перегибаешь… палку… — прохрипел Нацу. Он кашлял кровью, отхаркивая вместе с ней клочки тумана, но упрямо сжимал кулаки. Вокруг него дрожал воздух.</p>
<p>Мария вскрикнула. Эльза насильно вырвалась наружу, и зеленое сияние заполняло всё вокруг.</p>
<p>— Нужно сражаться — дерись! — разбитый доспех медленно обволакивал тело серебристой плёнкой Перевооружения. — А не можешь драться… — Эльза сжала кулаки и вместе с ними в руках зажала тонкий японский меч. Её грудь опоясывали бинты, а на бёдрах плотно сидели расклешенные красные то ли штаны, то ли юбка, то ли шаровары. — Соберись духом и всё равно дерись!!! — она кричала это, и по связи носителя и феи приходили железная уверенность, упрямство и такое невероятное упорство, что даже Марию торкнуло.</p>
<p>— Но ты же..</p>
<p>— Я теперь первородная фея, — мягко улыбалась Эльза. — И не умру в любом случае. А вот ты… Ты человек и обязана беречь себя. А ты, — взгляд метался к Фри, и ореховые глаза прищуривались. — Ты береги её, она — твоё сердце, — и с этими словами она буквально за одну секунду оказалась рядом с Нацу. Тот обнял её за тонкую талию и, провокационно глядя прямо в глаза Рискеру, поцеловал. Мягко и нежно. Так, как будто тут не поле боя.</p>
<p>Мария вздрогнула и раскрыла зеленые глаза так широко, что кажется, те вот-вот вывалятся. Она чувствовала всё то же, что ощущала её фея, и не могла отделаться от ощущения, что чего-то там не хватает.</p>
<p>Но сейчас не время было думать об этом! Чужая фея… Фея, которой сейчас нет, не видно, но..</p>
<p>— Туман! — закричала Мария и тут же закашлялась. Уже не туман, а клочья какой-то комковатой серой массы, похожей на шерсть, вылетали изо рта вместе с кровью. С каждым мгновением.. Всё хуже.</p>
<p>— Фри, — она взяла своего молодого человека за руку и виновато ему улыбнулась. Он нервно прижал её к себе и закрыл собой, выставляя вперед фееборца. Шансов мало, но…</p>
<p>Воспоминания затапливают так, что уже не разобрать, где — чьи. Она путается в воспоминаниях Морозняка и Сержа, мешает воспоминания Клариссы и начальницы Аулер… Видит себя — глазами Фри и внезапно оказывается посреди битвы с гигантской драконихой — или драконом?.. — и не ясно, что за… Она падает и возносится ввысь, орудует клинком и жжёт огнём, любит — себя, его, её, их и ненавидит точно так же… Голова готова лопнуть, но тактильные ощущения не мешаются с воспоминаниями, а потому она чувствует широкую тёплую ладонь Андербара с мозолями от постоянных тренировок с оружием… И начинает различать, где чьи воспоминания.</p>
<p>Вот Нацу, ещё совсем юнец, пылкий и глупый. Он смотрит на Эльзу, восхищается её характером и хочет прикоснуться к её алым прядям, вот только не может найти в себе этих сил. И потому просто цепляется, пристает, вызывает на поединок. Со временем его чувства трансформируются, и понимание того, что именно он испытывает и что с этим делать, приходит постепенно. Обрастая драконьей чешуёй и пытаясь забыться в других девушках и в военных приключениях и заварушках. Что бы он ни делал, чувства не гасли, а только росли и крепли. Периодические столкновения с Эльзой только подливали масла в огонь, ведь с каждым днём и мгновением разлуки она в его глазах становилась всё прекраснее, пока в какой-то момент он не понял, что безнадежно зависим от Титании. Только было уже поздно, и все, что ему оставалось — это постараться спасти хотя бы её. Пусть даже и ценой собственной жизни…. А теперь они и так вместе, связанные навечно контрактом Феи и Носителя, вселенные в людей, искренне любящих, буквально зависящих друг от друга…</p>
<p>А вот воспоминания Эльзы. Два бесячих придурка — Грей и Нацу, — вечно бросающих ей свои глупые вызовы и пытающиеся её побороть…. Грей — только ради силы и признания прежде всего самим собой, понимания, что чего-то все же достиг… И Нацу, который делает это непонятно зачем, а от того бесит ещё больше.. Розовые волосы, шарфик этот дурацкий… И дурацкая любовь сначала к сестре Миражанны, а потом уже и к Люси. Промежуточных «вот я в неё влюблюсь!» от мелкого в её глазах Нацу она даже не вспоминала, столько их было. А потом он начал уходить надолго Искать этого своего долбаного Драгнила, на которого Эльза часто ругалась очень, очень матерными словами, и частенько ещё — пропадал незнамо где, незнамо с кем. Она волновалась! И в груди всё чаще билось сердце при мысли о злобном бесячем маленьком придурке, который вечно ходит с голым торсом и не умеет кататься на поездах… Эх… А потом она поняла. До неё дошло. Но только тогда, когда уже было поздно, и неизвестный, косивший под Жерара, но им не являвшийся, приставлял кинжал к весьма натуралистичному голему Нацу… Она так сглупила! Повелась! Такой глупый конец для Титании — и такой же глупый конец для Нацу. Ведь последнее, что слышала Эльза, задыхаясь в парализованном теле и падая с огромной высоты, обнимаемая совершенно обессиленным, но живым и таким горячим Нацу: «Я люблю тебя»… И даже хотела сказать кое-что в ответ, вот только тело будто закаменело. И даже вдоха не сделать, что уж говорить про слова. «И я тебя», — пронеслась мысль, а потом… Холод, зима, Нацу, пытающийся её согреть — не взгляд и не тактильное ощущение, даже не понимание ситуации, а просто тень чувства, оттенок действия… Колебание воздуха, запах… И вот вновь они вместе — распределившие свои роли между теми, кто так же любит, и только тем отличается, что жив.</p>
<p>А вот воспоминания Фри. Мимо проносятся и другие, но не ей их делить с кем-то… Фри увидел её впервые — и так и обмер, потому что таких девушек он ещё не видел. В ней, его глазами, сочетались порочность и невинность, страстность и каменное спокойствие, наивность и какая-то поистине лисья хитрость. Она была такой близкой и столь далекой ему по духу, что захватывало только одно желание: понять. Понять и разгадать, сделать понятной, привычной… Что им двигало тогда? Да ещё и то, что она видит первородных Фей! И эта её «Светящийся Прах», которую она… И они… А он… Мысли путались. Она была такой разной и такой одинаковой, такой чуждой и непривычной… В какой-то момент пришло понимание, что они похожи, и с тех пор Фри начал присматриваться к ней. Жесты, взгляды, слова и мысли, чувства и оттенки эмоций… Ей так странно было смотреть на себя чужими глазами и делить с кем-то свои воспоминания, но… так было нужно. Фея, которую так опрометчиво использовал сын генерала Рискера, — она не фея эйфории и смерти. Она — фея счастья, понимания…</p>
<p>— Ты помогаешь нам понять друг друга, да? — улыбнулась Мария.</p>
<p>Туман распался. На земле без чувств лежали как разбойники, так и сотрудники Доротеи. Рискер лежал на грязной промозглой земле, и его лицо навсегда застыло в маске блаженства. Посмертной маске.</p>
<p>— Кто к нам с чем придёт, тот от того и огребет, — бодро объявил Нацу и, уже не обращая внимания на окружающих их фей и людей, притянул к себе Эльзу, целуя слегка оцарапанную воительницу.</p>
<p>В этот раз всё закончилось хорошо… да и в другие тоже закончится неплохо — ведь они все вместе. И вместе пройдут их пути.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>